Sigh
by Tsunneko Mai-chan
Summary: Kagamine Rin, Cewek yang selalu menghela nafas karena suatu hal yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu.. Mengapa dia terus menghela nafas? Apa yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu? dan mengapa Rin tidak dapat mengingatnya? dari Lagu Sigh - Kagamine Rin, tapi versi saya... Fict saya yang pertama... semoga kalian menyukainya...
1. Chapter 1

Author: Ha... ha, ha, halo... sa, sa, saya author ba-baru di sini... yooo, yo-yoroshiku

Rin: si Auth kenapa tuh?

Len: Grogi.. soalnya baru pertama kali buat Fict

Rin: ooooooooh...

Author: sa, saya buat fict ini terinpirasi dari lagu Sigh.. tapi ini versi saya kok...

Rin: eh? Pertama kali buat fict malah nyuri ide orang?

Len: serius nih?

Author: urusaaaaiiii! Kubilang juga ini versiku... pokoknya bacain disclaimernya sana!

Len: nyuruh2 lagi!? Bacain diri napa?

Rin: sudahlah... sebagai tanda selamat atas fict pertama aku bacain deh..

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Mai dan sampai kapanpun bukan punya Mai..**

Rin: puas?

Author: makasih Rinny! Nah! Ga usah basa-basi kita mulai aja~~

**WARNING: gaje, jelek, typo bertebaran, ga creative,alur kecepetan, abal, dll**

.

.

.

Rin POV

Kupandang langit yang berwarna orange, hari sudah sore, pukul 18.00. Taman sudah sepi dan aku masih ada di sini... Sendirian. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah, padahal pasti Mama dan Papa khawatir padaku, tapi aku benar2 merasa malas pulang ke rumah...

Rambutku honey blond sebahu, dan memakai pita besar di atas rambutku, mataku berwarna biru cerah... Di sini aku masih memakai seragam sekolah, di sebelah kanan baju seragamku tertera nama 'Kagamine Rin'. Iya itu namaku. Aku kelas 2 SMP Vocalo... sekolah yang tidak menyenangkan karena memang aku tidak punya teman di sana. Dan... aku memang tidak berkeinginan untuk berteman di sana.

Hari-hariku seolah suram... Setiap hari hanyalah waktu yang sia-sia bagiku... Rasanya malas untuk hidup. Dan setiap hari, pasti aku menghela napas panjang.

**Setiap hari**

Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik tapi karena entah kenaapa dadaku sesak... saangat sesak, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menghentikan helaan nafasku. Aku tidak tau kenapa... Yang jelas, aku begini sekitar 3 tahun lalu ketika aku kelas 5 SD. Aku hanya bisa mengingat itu, tidak ingat apa yang terjadi pada waktu itu. Kepalaku menolak untuk aku mengingatnya.

Di taman yang sudah kosong itu, lebih tepatnya di atas serodotan aku berdiam diri. Aku menutup mataku dengan tanganku. Aku tidakk ingin melihat dunia ini lagi... Tiba-tiba air mata jatuh dari mataku, aku menangis?! Aku segera mengusap air mataku.

Ketika kubuka mataku taman yang asalnya penuh dengan mainan itu hilang dan menjadi tanah kosong. Langit menjadi gelap!

Tiba-tiba cahaya datang! Setelah kulihat lagi, ternyata itu bukan sekedar cahaya! I... Itu anak kecil!? Anak laki-laki? Ng.. mungkin sekitar kelas 5 SD.. Di... dia bercahaya?! Rambut honey blond, diikat pony tail. Matanya biru... Biru yang sangaaaat indah, dan... Agak mirip denganku..

Anehnya aku tidak takut. rasanya aku mengenalnya bahkan... aku malah merasa rindu...

Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin aku mengenal anak ini... ** malaikat** ini!

" Rin..." Eh? Kenapa dia tau namaku?!

"Berkanlah kesedihanmu padaku, kesusahanmu. Aku akan membantumu menghilankannya." Dia bicara begitu padaku.. sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum padaku, senyum yang sangat lembut.

Aku terus melihatnya, rasanya aku tidak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Mungkin sekarang mukaku memerah. Entah kenapa akupun membalas uluran tangannya dan aku menjawab...

" **Tolong"**

Kata-kata itu kuucapkan pada malaikat di depanku. Setelah aku mengatakan itu, dia tersenyum lagi padaku dan... Mukaku memerah lagi. 'Hei! Ayolah Rin, masa kau malu pada anak kecil itu?' pikirku sambil menunduk.

"Hei Rin! Lihat!" kata malaikat itu. Dari tangannya dia mengeluarkan boneka, bunga dan benda2 lain. Dia memberkan benda-benda itu padaku. Hmm... Darimana dia mengeluarkan benda-benda itu? Sudahlah, aku tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkannya.

Lalu dia mengeluarkan merpati. Aku terhibr melihat anak itu, ups. Malaikat itu mengeluarkan benda-benda itu seperti sihir. Aku tersenyum. Saking banyaknya benda yang dibeikan malaikat itu sampai-sampai tanganku penuh sehingga aku tidak bisa bertepuk tangan.

Lalu dia menunjuk tempat yang ia tuju dengan tangannya (ya iyalah) Aku melihatnya, aku kaget! Tempat yang asalnya gelap itu sekarang menjadi sebuah kebun penuh bunga yang terang.. Kali ini aku benar-benar terhibur, aku tertawa. Ertawa tulus... Sudah 3 tahun lamanya aku tidak merasakan perasaan bahagia ini lagi.

Tanpa kusadari.. Malaikat itu melihatku tertawa tulus. Dan dia melihatku seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu denganku... Dia puas. Dia pun tersenyum hangan padaku yang masih kagum pada kebun itu.

Tanpa kusadari, aku yang tadinya tidak bisa berhenti menghela nafas, sekarang terhenti

Helaan nafas itu berubah.. Sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi senyuman, kebahagiaan... Kebahagiaan yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan sejak kejadian entah-apa yang kualami 3 tahun lalu. Aku ingin hari ini, sekarang... terhenti. Waktu berhenti sekarang. Sehingga aku tidak akan kehilangan kebahagiaan ini. Sampai muncul ingatan itu.

Ingatan itu.. Ingatan yang mebuat ku terus menghela nafas dan menderita.

**Owariiii~~**

Author: Maaf ya pendek... percobaan T^T

Rin: apaan nih? Pendek banget.

Len: Aku kok masih misterius?

Rin: aku kok Gaje?

Len: Aku kok sedikit?

Author: Grr.. Urusaaaaaaiiiii!

Rin: Duh.. emosian banget sih..

Len: Puasa, Hoi! Sabar!

Author: huh karena aku baik aku maafkan...

Rin & Len: Hah?!

Author: Aku akan sangat senang kalau kalian mau review... chapter selanjutnya aku usahain banyak deh..

Rin: ga ikhlas sih.. tapi tolong review..

Len: iya... kalau tidak nanti kami kehilangan pekerjaan kami, akting di Fict ini...

Author: Husss!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	2. Sigh Chapter 2

Author: ya! Kembali lagi dengan fict gajeku...

Rin: Semoga ga tambah gaje..

Len: Semoga peranku lebih banyak..

Author: Pertama-tama aku minta maaf.. di Chapter kemarin aku nulis "Owari~" padahal harusnya "TBC".. Gomen QAQ

Len: Baka!

Rin: Makanya periksa dulu dong, Baka Mai!

Author: *cuek* bacain Disclaimer sana!

Rin: kemarin kan aku.. sekarang kamu Len!

Len: Ha? Ogah! Kamu aja!

Rin: Kamu!

Len: Kamu!

Author: Grr! Leeeen! Cepet bacain atau aku ga akan kkasih pisang ke kamu!

Len: hah?! i.. iya deh..

**Disclaimer: Mai ga akan punya Vocaloid, dan ga akan pernah..**

Author: Good... kita mulaiiiii~~ ngomong-ngomong aku buat yang rada panjang. Maksudku lebih panjang dari chap kemarin.. OwO"a

Len: pisangkuuuuuuu?

Author: *cuek

**WARNING!: gaje, jelek, typo bertebaran, ga creative,alur kecepetan, abal, dll**

(A/N: terinpirasi dari lagu Sigh.. tapi versi saya kok)

.

.

.

Rin POV

**Ingatan itu.. Ingatan yang membuatku terus menghela nafas dan menderita.**

Flashback~

KRIIIIIIIING!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, anak-anak SD Loido bersorak sorai. Begitupun aku.. Anak kelas 5 SD dengan rambut sesiku tanganku, berwarna honey blond dan pita besar terpasang di kepalaku yang menjadi ciri khasku. Mata berwarna biru langit yang sering kali disiriki temanku. Ya! Aku Kagamine Rin.

Aku senang sekali ketika pulang karena... Aku bersamanya... Bersama orang yang kusukai.. Kagamine Len.

Memang kami sering dikira kembar karena warna rambut dan mata kami sama. Bahkan bisa dibilang mirip. Dan lagi nama marga kami sama 'Kagamine' padahal kami sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Yang membedakan kami hanya potongan rambut dan Gender kami.

Tapi... Aku menyukainya, mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk mengatakan isi hatiku. Yah... Walau begitu toh sekarang aku bahagia... Aku bahagia bisa bersamanya sekarang...

"Rin! Sedang apa kamu melamun disitu terus? Ayo pulang!" Teriak seorang cowok memanggilku. Aku kaget. Tapi kemudian aku langsung memperlihatkan senyum terbaikku padanya, pada orang yang kusukai. " Baik, Len! Maaf membuatmu menunggu" Dia membalas senyumanku.

Ya! Sekarang aku sudah sangat bahagia. Sampai hari itu Tiba...

**Hari yang merenggut segalanya untukku.**

Sekarang musim dingin. Di tengah dinginnya suhu udara dan salju yang terus turun, aku tergesa-gesa untuk datang menemuinya. Untuk menemui orang yang kusukai. Ya, Len. Aku ingin segera menemuinya. Hari ini dia bilang dia akan bilang sesuatu padaku. Aku tidak sabar untuk mendengarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku sampai. Aku sampai di tempat Len. Gedung besar bertingkat berwarna putih. Tentu kalian tau kan itu tempat apa? Itu rumah sakit. Ketika musim gugur tiba, Len sakit. Katanya sih penyakit yang lumayan parah, aku sempat Shock mendengarnya. Tapi skarang aku tidak peduli, karena Len bilang dia akan sembuh, dan bermain bersamaku lagi.

Kamar 205. Aku sudah hafal nomer kamar Len karena hampir tiap hari aku selalu menjenguknya. Aku ingin cepat bertemu, sehingga aku tanpa sadar berlari di koridor rumah sakit... lagi.. "Rin-chan! Lagi-lagi kau berlari di rumah sakit."Tiba-tiba Luka-san menegurku. Luka-san adalah suster di rumah sakit ini. Suster di sini memang kebanyakan sudah mengenalku, tapi Luka-sanlah yang paling dekat denganku. "Hhehe.. maaf Luka-san.." Jawabku dengan senyum watados (wajah tanpa dosa). Luka-san tertawa kecil "Jangan diulangi lagi ya." Katanya lagi " Aku ga janji ya..."

Akhirnya aku berjalan cepat saja. Dan akupun sampai di depan kamar 205. Aku segera masuk

**BRAK**

Ups, tanpa sadar aku membuka pntu dengan sangat keras. Len sampai kaget dibuatku. Aku hanya tersenyum malu dan Len malah tertawa. Huh !

" Len, Aku membawa beberapa taiyaki! Kau mau?" Tanyaku "Hmm.. tentu saja. Bisa gawat kalau kau menghabiskan Taiyaki itu sendirian. Kau bisa tambah gemuk." Jawab Len sambil tersenyum jail. Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku lalu duduk di kursi dekat Len. Kenapa sih dia begitu senang menggodaku?

Lalu kamipun memakan Taiyaki yang masih hangat itu. Tiba-tiba aku teringat bahwa Len katanya akan bilang sesuatu padaku. "Umm... Len.." "Apa?" Jawab Len masih mengunyah taiyaki di mulutnya. " Katanya kau ingin bilang sesuatu.. apa itu?" "UHUK UHUK?!" tiba-tiba Len tersedak, aku memberikan minum yang ada di mejanya. Len meminumnya lalu mukanya bersemu merah. Ada apa ya? Apa dia sakit?

"Len...?" Aku memanggilnya. Len memalingkan muka, tapi aku dapat melihat muka Len masih bersemu merah "umm... Rin... aku..." Len menghentikan omongannya. A... Ada apa ini?! Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang?

"Aku... Aku me..."

**BRAAAAAAK**

"Lenny monyetku tersayang~~ Aku membawakan pisang untukmu!" Kaito, Sahabat Len tiba-tiba masuk

AAAAAAAARGH! Dasar BaKaito! Len jadi ga jadi ngomong kan! Kulirik Len, sepertinya dia juga geram.

1

2

3

"BAKAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Teriakku dan Len bersamaan. "hah?! Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Kaito bingung

"Hei! Jangan berteriak di Rumah Sakit!" Suster di rumah sakitpun menasehati kami.

(skip time) malam hari

"Rin... sudah malam lho! Kamu tidak pulang?" Tanya Len khawatir

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah izin ke orang tuaku akan pulang malam" Jawabku. Aku memang sudah merencanakan dari awal akan bersama Len sampai malam. Kaito juga baru pulang.

Lagipula... Len belum menyelesaikan omongannya tadi... "Tapi Rin..." "Sudahlah... Jika ada apa-apa aku akan langsung menghajar mereka. Aku kan kuat!" Aku memotong omongan Len

"Tapi Rin... kamu itu cewek. Bagaimana jika mereka bergerombol?! Bagaimana jika kau diapa-apakan mereka? Jika kamu terluka karena pulang larut malam karena terlalu lama di rumah sakit karena menjengukku, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri!" Len memegang tanganku.

Mukaku menjadi panas. Len sangat mengkhawatirkanku ya? Tapi... Aku masih penasaran dengan omongan Len yang tertunda tadi...

"Jika kamu masih penasaran dengan apa yang tadi aku ingin ucapkan, besok akan kukatakan" Jawab Len sambil merona merah. Eh?! Tunggu. Rsanya aku tidak mengatakannya tadi. "Rinny, Rinny.. pikiranmu terlihat jelas dari mukamu" jawab Len nakal. Apa sebegitu jels terlihat di mukaku? Huh! Dasar Len!

"Ya sudah! Besok janji ya? Tanyaku sambil mengulurkan jari kelingking. Len tersenyum lagi "Janji!" Kemudian dia membalas uluran kelingkingku (Len: kok bahasanya jelek banget sih? / Author: Gomen, masih pemula T^T)

"**janji kelingking**"

Ya! Masih ada besok! Besok aku akan kemari lagi!

Dan... Bertemu Len lagi...

Len POV

Fuuuuh... Akhirnya Rin pulang juga... lumayan kesepian sih...

Tapi kenapa sih dia ngotot sekali ingin tau apa yang ingin kubicarakan? Aku kan Malu. Kenapa lagi tadi si BaKaito datang?! Padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa mengatakannya, mana dia memanggilku monyet lagi! Sial! Mentang-mentang aku suka Pisang!

Lalu aku mengambil kotak yang terbungkus kotak kado di bawah bantalku. 'To Rin, From Len' Yap, ini memang hadiah untuk Rin. Besok pasti akan kuberikan.

Mukaku memerah lagi. Huh! Kenapa Tuhan membuat orang malu mukanya menjadi merah sih?!

Tiba-tiba mukaku panas. Tunggu! Masa aku malu sampai kepalaku sakit begini sih?

Kepalaku semakin sakit, mataku berkunang-kunang.. Ukh, Sial! Kenapa penyakit bodoh ni malah kambuh!?

"uuh... Uhuk! Uhuk!" Eh? Tanganku basah? Eh? Merah? Darah! Sial!

Aku mencari obatku di meja. Tapi tiba-tiba jantungku jadi sakit sekali.. sangat sakit! Pandanganku menjadi gelap. Tunggu, aku belum mengatakannya pada Rin! Jangan pingsan dulu!

Tapi naas. Akupun tidak sadarkan diri.

(Time Sip) pagi hari rumah Rin

Rin POV (maaf pergantian POVnya kecepetan T^T)

Hari Ini tidak sekolah karena libur. Aku bersiap-siap untuk ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Len. Tapi.. Tiba-tiba telepon berdering.

'Huh! Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini?' Pikirku. Aku pun mengangkat telpon itu "Halo, keluarga Kagamine di sini" Kataku ogah-ogahan "Rin-chan! Ini aku Luka!" Eh? Luka-san? Untuk apa dia menelponku?

"Ya? Ada apa Luka-san?" Tanyaku. Uuuuh... firasatku sangat tidak enak. " Len... Len-kun, Rin-chan..." "Ya?! Ada apa de-dengan Len?" Aku penasaran, aku panik.. Ke-kenapa rasanya aku tidak ingin mendengar lanjutannya?

"Len.. Len.. Len-kun... Len-kun kritis!"

**DEG!**

Aku kaget! Aku sampai menjatuhkan telpon yang kupegang.

"Rin-chan? Halo? Rin-chan...!" Panggil Luka-san berkali-kali di telpon. Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan langsung berlari keluar. Berlari kerumah sakit.. Ke.. Tempat Len berada. Masa bodoh dengan telpon atau orang tuaku! Pokoknya aku ingin segera bertemu Len!

Di Perjalanan, aku terjatuh. Lututku berdarah! Dan aku baru sadar aku tidak memakai alas kaki.. Tapi aku segera berlari lagi!

Aku pun sampai di Rumah sakit. lalu.. Kulihat Luka-san, dan keluarga Len... Me-menangis.. Bahkan Ibu Len terlihat sangat.. sangat pucat.. Mereka melihatku kaget "Rin..-chan... kau terluka?" Kakak Len dan Luka-san mendekatiku.. melihatku.. Iba?

"Len.. Di mana Len? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Tanyaku gemetaran

Luka-san langsung pucat, lalu mengalihkan pandangan.. Dan menunjuk ruang operasi atau apalah itu.. Pokoknya ruangan yang membuatku tak enak.

Tapi aku tidak peduli! Aku segera membuka (menggebrak) pintu ruangan itu! Kulihat di sana ada Dokter, Suster dan seseorang di tempat tidur tertutup kain.

Apa.. Itu Len? Aku mendekatinya. Tangisanku semakin menjadi. Dokter dan suster keluar meninggalkan kami (Me: Eh? Emang boleh? OAO")

Len... kaku.. Kulitnya sangat pucat dan tubuhnya dingin. Aku memegang tangannya ke pipiku agar dia tetap hangat "Len.. katamu hari ini kau akan bilang sesuatu.." Dia diam "Kau.. hiks, sudah janji kan? Len? Karena itu cepatlah bangun bodoh! hiks.." Len tetap diam. Aku tersenyum miris dan tetap memegang tangannya, agar dia tetap hangat.

Flashback end~

Aku ingat! Aku ingat semuanya! Aku melupakan semua itu karena memang aku tidak mau mengingatnya! Aku terlalu sedih untuk mengingatnya!

"Len.. kau.. hiks.. kau.. MENGINGAT SEMUANYA KAN? hiks.. kau, ingin membalasku?" Tangisku makin deras "sekarang.. KAU INGIN MENGHANGATKANKU KAN? YA KAN LEN!? hiks"

Ya, malikat ini adalah Len.. A.. Apa dia sengaja menemuiku?

Tiba-tiba Len memelukku dari belakang.. hangat..

"Maaf aku terlambat." Katanya lalu dia pelan-pelan melepaskan pelukannya dariku. JANGAN PERGI LAGI! "LEN!"

"Rin.. aku selalu menjagamu. kumohon, tertawalah" Sedikit-sedikit kaki Len mulai menghilang "Rin.. Aku.. Menyukaimu" Kata Len. Mataku terbelalak, Mukaku merona "Maaf aku tidak smpat mengatakannya"

Lalu Len memakaikan sesuatu di jari manis tanganku. Cin.. Cincin? Cincin bergambar jeruk kesukannku? "Aku juga tidak sempat memberikan ini. Maaf ya Rin"

"Len..." Aku masih terisak, Tapi hatiku mulai hangat "Rin, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Aku akan selalu ada di sini" Len menunjuk hatiku. "Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu, Rin!"

Tubuh Len semakin menghilang.

"Len.. Aku.. hiks.. Aku juga MENCINTAIMU!" Aku kembali berteriak, mengeluarkan isi hatiku. Di sela-sela isak tangisku. "Aku juga mencintaimu Len.. sejak dulu"

Tiba-tiba Len mencium pipiku. Aku kaget. Pipiku memerah. "Hehe.. aku selalu ingin melakukan ini.." kata Len tertawa.. Len benar-benar hampir menghilang. Lalu Len tersenyum "Arigatou Rin.. Sayonara." Aku mambalas senyumannya. Senyum yang paling manis yang kubisa. "Arigatou Len.. Sayonara"

Lalu Len pun menghilang sepenuhnya.

**To be continued~**

Author: Akhirnya selesai! \(TTATT)/  
Len: Akhirnya.. ngomong-ngomong maksud aku ngilang ini apa?  
Author: ga usah banyak tanya!  
Rin: haa.. kayak di cerita-cerita ya, bisa ketemu orang disukai yang sudah mati...  
Author: EMANG CERITA!  
Rin: Oh iya..

Author: Dasar... sudahlah.. sekarang bales Ripiu~

**Review:**

*******Hikaru Kisekine****:**

**Makasih udah Review... QAQ**

**Banyak typo ya? Gomen.. semoga di chapter 2 ini typonya berkurang QAQ**

**Tentang yang owari itu aku baru nyadar salah esok hari sesudah di publish jadi... sekarang di ganti kok... OwO)/**

**Ga cerewet kok.. Arigatouuuuuu! *hug**

***Silent Reader:**

**Makasih udah menaburkan bunga (eh?) =/w/=**

**Dilanjutkan kok... Owarinya salah... QAQ**

**Typonya akan saya kurangi di sini.. QAQ**

**Arigatou udah Ripiu.. XDD**

***Nama Sensor:**

**Makasih udah ripiu... Typo akan saya kurangi di sini...**

**Arigatou!**

***Namikaze Kyoko:**

**Iya... Owarinya itu salah.. harusnya TBC.. QAQ Gomen...**

**Arigatou! XDD**

Author: Fiuh... Akhirnya selesai... Ngomong-ngomong chapter depan adalah last chapter.. Semoga masih mau baca fict abal ini ya... XDD

Rin: Hee... kenapa ga sekalian aja di sini? OAO

Author: Soalnya ada tambahan cerita buatan saya... Jadi lanjutan Sigh buatanku, yang ga ada di lagunya.. (ya iyalah.. orang buatan Mai kok)

Len & Rin: Ooooh...

Author: Huh! Review ya! XDD

Len & Rin: Review ya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Mai kembali~~ Last chapter nih... Hiks QAQ

Len: Eh? Sudah last chapter?

Rin: Cepat ya... =w=

Author: Masa?

Rin: Iya... mungkin.. OAO

Author: . . . Ya sudah.. Ngomong-ngomong Mai masukin OC Mai ke sini loh! Namanya Hino...

Hino: Yoroshiku.. Gomen dengan sifat Author ku yang Baka ini..

Rin & Len: Setuju...

Author: HEI! Kalian bersekongkol mau mengejekku ya? QAQ)/

Rin: *cuek* Nah, Hino-chan.. baca Disclaimer ya... ^^

Hino: Kok aku?!

Len: Soalnya kami sudah dan si Author lagi pundung...

Hino: Huh! Aku membacakan disclaimer ini buka untuk si Author ya! Jangan salah paham!

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Mai, dan ga akan pernah...**

Author: Makasih Hino-chan! *Hug* Di chapter ini semua pikiranku sendiri dan ga ada di lagu Sighnya... Cuma menambahkan, soalnya aku suka hap.. *dibekep Rin & Len

Rin & Len: Jangan membocorkan ending dong...

Author: Eh, iya.. Sori...

All: selamat Membaca~

WARNING!: gaje, jelek, typo bertebaran, ga creative,alur kecepetan, abal, dll

(A/N: terinpirasi dari lagu Sigh.. tapi versi saya kok... chapter ini atas pemikiranku sendiri)

.

.

.

3 Tahun setelahnya...

Normal POV

"Rin! Sedang apa kau? Cepat!" Gadis berambut twintail panjang berwarna hijau teal memanggil sahabatnya yang tertinggal di belakang.

"Itu kan karena kau berlari Miku!" Sahabat gadis yang dipanggil Miku itu protes. Dia memakai pita putih besar dikepalanya, rambut honey blond sesiku dan matanya berwarna biru cerah. Kalian tau bukan?

Ya, Rin Kagamine.

"A-aku tidak berlari! Aku hanya berjalan cepat! Lagipula kita memang sudah telat kan?" Jawab Miku "Sudahlah Miku... Bilang saja kalau kau ingin segera bertemu Mikuo..." Rin menggoda Miku.

"Tidak! Rin bodoh! Kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat teman sekelas nanti meninggalkan kita!" Miku membantah. Mereka memang janji akan menonton di bioskop bersama teman sekelas mereka. "Iya.. Iya..."

". . . Umm... Rin.." "Hmm?"

"Kau juga harus mencari cowok yang bisa melindungimu lho... Lagipula kita sudah SMA" Kata Miku dengan hati-hati. Rin sempat kaget.

"Cowok ya... aku.. belum bisa melupakannya sih..." Miku pun melihat sahabatnya itu dengan sedih.

Flashback~

Rin POV

**"Arigatou Len... Sayonara"**

Taman itu kembali seperti biasa. A.. apakah itu mimpi? Tapi.. hatiku terasa ringan dan hangat.

Ng? Hah?! Aku kaget! Di jari manis tangan kiriku terpasang cincin bergambar jeruk.

Jadi yang tadi itu bukan mimpi? Jadi Len memang menemuiku? Jadi... tadi yang Len katakan itu nyata?

Air mataku menetes kembali. Tapi aku langsung mengusapnya dan mengepalkan tanganku. Aku tidak boleh menangis! Aku harus kuat! Aku tersenyum ke langit.. kepada Len...

"Arigatou... Len"

Flashback~ end

Aku tersenyum pada Miku. "Tidak apa-apa kok Miku. Jangan melihatku begitu! Cinta itu tidak perlu dicari. Cinta... Akan datang sendirinya, bahkan walau kita menolak cinta itu... Cinta yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dicari atau dicegah. Kita hanya bisa menunggu cinta itu datang. Dan jika cinta itu datang jangan pernah membencinya" Iya kan Len?

Aku mencium cincinku... Aku harus kuat!

Iya kan... Len...

"Ah! Itu dia! Hatsune.. Kagamine..! Di sini!" Mikuo melambaikan tangan pada kami. Sepertinya semuanya sudah datang.

"Dasar! kalian ini! Kalian yang paling telat lho!" Kata Teto. "Hehe.. Habis.. Tadi Rin disuruh cepat malah protes!" Aku menjitak kepala Miku. Teman-teman tertawa kecil. Hei! Ini tidak lucu!

"Ngomong-ngomong Mikuo membawa temannya lho! dia ganteng sekali! Walau agak Shota sih" Bisik Teto pada kami. Hah... padahal sudah pacaran sama Ted. Tapi Teto tetap saja suka, ups... nge'fans' sama cowok ganteng.. Kasihan ted...

"Oh iya! Kalian akan kukenalkan pada temanku. Semua sudah berkenalan, kecuali kalian berdua." Kata Mikuo "Untung cowok..." Kata Miku kecil. tapi aku bisa mendengarnya. Dia takut Mikuo direbut ya? Hihi.. dasar Miku...

" Hei! jangan keasyikan di sana! Sini! Mereka berdua yang telat sudah datang lho!" Kata mikuo memanggil temannya. Kenapa sih harus pakai 'yang telat' segala?

Hmm... Dia lumayan tinggi... rambutnya berwarna honey blond yang diikat pony tail

.

.

Hah?

.

.

RAMBUT HONEY BLOND DIIKAT PONY TAIL?

Tidak! Tidak! aku pasti salah lihat.

Dia semakin mendekat. Rambutnya honey blond diikat pony tail. Warna matanya biru langit. Tunggu?! Aku salah lihat kan? Ini mimpi kan?! Kenapa mirip sekali?

"Namaku Kagaine Len. Salam kenal...Ng... Hatsune-san.. Rin-chan. Panggil saja aku Len." Katanya. Rin-chan? Kenapa dia memanggil nama kecilku? Dan dia.. menatapku denagn senyum aneh (?) padaku!

Aku berkeringat. 'Len? Namanya Len? su-suaranya pun mirip sekali! eh?! Tidak! Pasti orang yang kebetulan mirip saja!' Aku terus memberi sugesti pada diri sendiri

"Baik Teman-teman! Ayo kita serbu bioskop!" Teriak Teto kepada teman-teman. Akhirnya semua berjalan menuju bioskop. Aku tertinggal dengan masih memberi sugesti pada diri sendiri.

Tapi sugestiku sempat buyar karena... kulihat Len seperti berjalan ke arahku. Hah?! Cukup Rin... Hanya perasaanmu!

"Nanti akan kuceritakan Rinny~~" Bisiknya di telingaku.

Kumohon seseorang! Bilang kalau ini hanya MIMPIIIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

Cinta tidak perlu dicari. Mereka akan datang dengan sendirinya. Dan... jangan pernah menolak cinta itu~

* * *

.

.

.

.

(Disuatu tempat)

'Aku tidak percaya aku benar-benar menghidupkan cowok iblis itu kembali!' Seorang cewek berambut hitam sebahu dan memakai jepit bergambar cherry di poni kanannya. Mata berwarna pink dan mukanya terlihat kebingungan..

"Hino-chan~~" Seorang cewek berambut coklat diikat 2 dan terlihat seperti anak kecil menyapa anak bernama Hino tadi. Hino kaget. "Hah?! ka-kaai senpai!"

"Ng? Ada apa Hino-chan? Kamu terlihat panik? pucat? Ternyata murid teladan bisa panik juga.. Haha.." tanya Kaai Yuki khawatir, walau dengan lelucon garing di akhirnya. Hino memang murid teladan sih...

"Panik? Pucat? Heh! Senpai sok tau! A-ku tidak panik kok!" Kata Hino sambil melihat ke arah lain. persis tsundere, ups! Memang tsundere!

"Oi oi! Aku khawatir tau! Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong minuman untuk menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati itu hilang 1 lho! Dan katanya dicuri oleh murid yang baru berumur 1000 tahun seperti kita! Padahal minuman itu baru boleh dipakai waktu ujian ketika berumur 3000 tahun! Aku tidak percaya..."

**DEG**

Hino hampir meloncat. "Oh ya?! Wa-wah... Lalu?"

"Tingkahmu aneh Hino... Kamu sakit?"

"Ti... Tidak senpai!" Jawab Hino berkeringat dingin. "Ngo-ngomong anak yang mengambil miuman itu sembrono sekali ya?"

"Me-menurutku malah hebat.. Ma-maksudku aku kagum.. kudengar dia berani menghidupkan orang karena ingin cinta mereka kembali bersatu lagi... dia iba... Hatinya sangat baik dan tulus.. aku.. iri. Aku aneh ya iri pada orang seperti itu? Hehe..." Kata Yuki.

Hino kaget dan sempat blushing sekaligus salah tingkah. Tapi.. dia tiba-tiba kaget. 'Hah? ingin mempersatukan cinta? hah? Iba?! Gosip darimana itu?! Salah besar! Dia, Len.. Iblis kecil itu mengancamku! Dia tau aku suka seorang setan dari neraka! Seorang malaikat sangat dilarang untuk mencintai setan! Dan dia mengancamku untuk membocorkannya kalau aku tidak membantunya mengambil minuman kehidupan! Mentang-mentang aku murid teladan! Lagipula kurang ajar sekali dia melihat isi buku diariku! Salahku juga sih menjatuhkannya... Dasar IBLIS KECIL!' Pikir Hino

"Hino-chan ada ap..." "Hinohara Hino! Bisa kemari sebentar?" Omongan Yuki dipotong oleh panggilan Meiko-sensei. Hino Kaget, dengan perlahan dia menoleh ke arah Meiko-sensei dan kaget karena walaupun Meiko-sensei tersenyum di belakangnya ada aura dark.

'Mati sudah! Meiko-sensei pasti tau aku yang mengambil minuman itu! Kagamine Len.. salah! KAGAINE LEN! Aku sebagai malaikat yang menghidupkanmu akan membalas perbuatanmu!' Dan Hino sang malaikat pun mendapat banyak hukuman. Tapi karena kebaikan hatinya yang iba kepada Len dan mempersatukan cintanya dengan tulus (salah paham tuh!) dia diberi keringanan. Selamat menikmati tugasmu Hinohara Hino.

Sedangkan Len & Rin pun bahagia di bawah sana. Happy ending~

**.  
**

**Sigh versi Mai End~~~~**

Me: Selesai! Kyaaaaaaaa~~ Makasih udah mau ngikutin cerita ini sampai akhir! QAQ

Hino: APAAN NIH!? KOK AKU DAPET HUKUMAN?!

Len: Makasih ya Malaikat~~

Hino: Kubunuh kau! QAQ

Yuki: Kok aku sedikit? QAQ

Meiko: Aku! sudah sedikit galak lagi!

Luka: Di Chapter ini aku malah ga muncul! QAQ

Me: sudah-sudah.. ayo kita bales ripiu aja... =w="

.

***Hikaru kisene:**

Mengharukan? Makasih! jadi terharu QAQ  
Typo masih ada? Aku akan lebih teliti lagi! QAQ  
Makasih udah ripiu *hug erat

***Namikaze** **Kyoko:**

Gomenne... QAQ Semoga tidak terjadi lagi QAQ  
Arigatou! *hug  
Ini update~~~ :3

***nyan-nyaanX3:**

Ditunggu? Makasih udah nunggu! Q/A/Q

Ini udah lanjut

Arigatou~~~~ *hug juga

.

Me: Fiuuuh~ Selesai~~~ Makasih yah yang udah baca~~ Mai terharu~~ QAQ

Hino: Maaf ya BakAuthor ini gaje..

Me: Hiks! terserah! pokoknya...

All: Arigatou~~~ sampai ketemu~~~ XDDDDD *hug semua

.

.

.

.

.

**Review?**


End file.
